What Happens at prom
by imafake23
Summary: unrequited Kurtofsky. What should have happened at prom.


As the spotlight shined on the small boy all eyes were to the front of the stage. A plastic gold crown was placed atop of a gentle head of brunette locks. "Ladies and gentleman, your two thousand and eleven prom queen, Kurt Hummel," the ethnic principal, Figgins said through the microphone before taking a step back, just as the small boy took his place. Staring from the far side of the stage he watched wondering what was about to come out of the boys mouth, what kind of insult or speech was about to rip from his lips. "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Was all he said as the sea of students erupted in cheers, two microphones took to either side of him; he stepped down letting the larger boy rise from the hard fold up chair he was sitting in at first.

Scared he took his place next to the Hummel boy eyeing him just as the music started to play. At an attempt to keep his calm he moved to the middle of the dance floor his hand almost touching the boys. Kurt was not just any boy, he was the boy. The one who had helped him even though he had done nothing to deserve it, he was just an oversized closeted bully, nothing more than that. "Nows your moment," The hushed voiced chirped out drawing Karofsky's attention away from the people who had gathered around them. "For what?" He whispered back his brows drawing together in confusion. "To come out," he responded a small sigh ending in his voice.

Panic washed over the large boy as he swallowed, hard. "I can't." He whispered is voice desperate for understanding, but instead of leaving, running away like a coward he took a step forward holding his hand out just as the music started to play. Santana, his running mate and another chick from the glee club had started to sing the traditional song, 'Dancing Queen,' ironic for the given situation, which was true.

The bully swallowed clasping his hand in the slender boys, placing his hand on his hip, automatically taking the lead, like a man should. "Yes you can, this is your time to shine, prove to them its okay." Kurt whispered back as he swayed into the music leaning into the larger boy, his green hues flickering up at the boy encouragement seeping through them, pooling out in the environment. "How?" Dave asked growing desperate for his answer only getting the short "something," from the other boy.

Leaning how he connected their eyes sucking in a deep breath of his own. "Do not get mad." He mumbled just as his lids shifted closed, his hand moving from his waist to rest gently on the flaming red cheek of the boy standing before him, they had stopped moving. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Kurt's gauging his reaction before moving into a deeper, more dramatic kiss.

The music came to an abrupt halt and loud gasps filled the room along with soft whispers, but the large boy didn't care. It was Kurt's fault, he wanted him to do it, maybe not kiss him but he wanted him to come out then, and that's what happened. "HEY!" Someone called from the crowd he pulled away, his eyes searching dropping on the dapper boy before him. "What the hell!" The short one sneered, his curls in disarray. It was Kurt's boyfriend, the one that almost outed him during school, one day in the stairwell.

Backing away he watched the clearly angry hobbit, unable to respond to his question, what would he say? "Sorry I kissed your boyfriend after I bullied him into leaving then begged him to come back?" No that would never work, instead Dave Karofsky did the unthinkable as his eyes drifted over to the other boy, the prom queen who was unmoving. David could see the mix of fear and shock across his face making his choke back the sting in his eyes. Whispering a short "I love you I'm sorry," he ran away, forcing his way through the crowd of people and to the cold hallway, to the parking lot.

Leaving the property he broke down in a string of sobs so hurt and so incredibly alone, forcing himself on the boy that held his heart, and ultimately letting him break it in a million pieces. No one would understand, he was now an outcast, much like everyone else in the school. Dave Karofsky was alone and he knew it. Making his way to his old beat up truck he drove home not bothering to change as he collapsed on his bed breaking out in more, gut wrenching sobs. His whole body shook as he let everything out trying to forget was one thing, trying to move on hurt so much more. Everything hurt, his mind his body, everyone knew now it was all over.

Finally letting sleep take over himself he left it at that barely waking on Sunday, coming down only for meals and ignoring his father, he went back to bed. David Karofsky did not return to school on Monday, along with the other students.


End file.
